I'm Not okay, I Promise
by Sori of Chrome Dragon
Summary: Why dose the rain do this, dilude ones sights from the now, will it lead two lonely and painfilled souls realise the past is just that? RoyEd one shot


Because I got some good reviews for "How Armstrong Got His Sparkles" I'm proud to present a new one-shot song fic. By the way I don't own the characters nor the Song, which belongs to My Chemical Romance. –squee-

I'm Not Okay, I Promise

Ed sighed sitting on the sidewalk of HQ, that Bastard Colonial again for calling him short turned his mood sour; as if the sky could feel his pain it cried for him small tears at first before the drops from the sky got bigger to splash against his face while his own tears mingled with them.

Well if you wanted honesty, That's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go,  
It's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks,  
The photographs your boyfriend took.  
Remember when you broke your foot jumping down the second floor?

I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out.

By this time he was drenched from foot to toe in rain water, the saltiness of his tears had made their way down his cheek and somehow into his mouth as he sobbed away his pain; the rain always reminded him of how his brother was a piece of metal, the way he had screwed up his mothers desecrated grave and the creature that lay before him as a small child; it had crawled after him and tried to grab him with it's hideous arm. This memory only seemed to make things worse as the now drizzling rain, some how rained down harder on him no more were the soft wet drops they were now hard needles that jabbed onto his flesh arm and leg; he couldn't even feel the moist water with his automail leg and arm. That's when he took off his white glove inspecting the metal that so righteously he was called after, yes one of the reasons why he was called thus; The Fullmetal Alchemist. His tears ceased at once as the pain in his whole body reduced, his eyes were glazed as they looked to the sky while brushing back wet locks of golden sun.

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I tell you time and time again you sing the words But don't know what it means.  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look Another line without a hook.  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time.  
Take a good hard look!

I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
You wear me out!

Roy sighed messaging his temple, so many papers to be signed today and that report given by Fullmetal was very aggravating and grating his nerves to the bone. His ginger itched to catch something ablaze as the door to his office swung open, Hughes walked in with a big goofy grin on his face and a handful of pictures as he sighed putting his pen down knowing fully aware if he didn't pay attention to this –insert quote fingers here- picture show –insert quote fingers here- he would be traumatized by this another day when he had a large amount of paper work to do. The man walked hurriedly over to him as Roy put his elbow on the wooden desk and his hand held op his face so the pictures could be deposited on his desk while the glassed one pointed to them.

"Oh look at this one isn't she cute! It's a new fishy bathing suit and in this one she's in the bath with a rubber ducky that's yellow, and here she has soapy bubbles on her face!" he went on and on about all that while Roy looked on as his brain thought about something else, er some one else as the rain splattering his window preserved that it was raining. Hughes seemed to get a strange clue from the rain as he just smiled and looked out the window, he blinked turning in his chair as the man left his office wihtout his knowing. There on the sidewalk of HQ was non other then Fullmetal sitting in the rain, his hunched over shivering figure was probably due to the rain as his logical part of the brain told him, yet the other side of his brain was telling him it was something else.

Rain, it was like this in Risembull (sp?) those few years back when he had to go to the Rockbell's to tell their little girl they had died in the war from an accident of helping to treat Ishbalians; though that wasn't the case it was his superior officer who told him to shoot and he wouldn't so his officer took the initiative and shot them while glaring at him and smacking him around. With a sigh he stood putting on his coat and getting his umbrella cause the rain didn't seem to want to clear up, walking down the hall it was silent and gave him mental peace of mind as the thoughts of Ed were drudged up. Ah yes the child he had seen that had two limbs severed for the sake of a human soul and transmutation of a brother into a suit of armor. The child prodigy who could do Alchemy without a transmutation circle on his automail or his gloves, he didn't really need the watch that much either but he kept it anyway for the proof of a State Alchemist. Once outside he opened his bright blue umbrella, it was a nice blue a lighter one then his uniform, white fluffy clouds were strewn across it as if it would lull one to its depths for sleep. He walked over to Ed and stood behind him putting the umbrella over his head, the child looked up at the umbrella with strange glazed eyes, as the rain got softer but didn't let up.

Forget about the dirty looks,  
The photographs your boyfriend took,  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay.  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay now!  
I'm okay now!

Yes the rain had stopped but he could still hear it, the glazed look left Ed's eyes as he took in the blue he thought he saw in the sky and the white puffy cloud design on an umbrella; looking up he was met with a pair of charcoal black eyes blazingly upset at him. Eh why was the Colonial upset? He was only sitting in the rain, that's when he noticed he never put his white glove on and sighed picking up the fallen article of said white cloth putting the sopping wet thing back on his hand with a bit of difficulty. That's when a strange thing happened, an alienated pair of white hands bigger then his took the glove from his grasp and smirked.

"Hold out your hand Fullmetal." Roy has instructed him as he nodded dumbly and put his hand out, palm facing downwards. The wet glove was slipped on with ease seeing as each finger was pulled into the right place and eased down with a slight stretch, man he really needed new gloves. With a knowing look of thank you he blushed looking away as the pink began to stain his cheeks and his heart beat faster.

"Thank you…"he said hoarsely blushing again at the sound of his voice as a tiny chuckle was heard from his side, turning his neck about he saw the Colonial had sat down next to him and was taking his coat off while holding the umbrella at the same time. His blue uniform jacket was tossed at him as his metal hand caught the jacket, wait he was confused didn't Roy not like him, at all! He sighed feeling a headache coming on but put the jacket about himself anyway, he saw Roy looking his way with a knowing grin and scooted closer to him while putting a hand about his shoulder while he blushed.

"Colonial can I ask you something?" he really was hopping to God that this wouldn't be a mistake or even worse he might get fried to a crisp even wet cause he was starting to dry off.

Roy was getting a bit impatient on what the boy was going to ask when he turned and got eye level with the boy.

"Well speak up I can't hear you." He said with a hint of a short joke to come in soon after but he had not expected to pulled down even further to be nose to nose with the young man as lips descended on his own, it was a chaste kiss for them both for truth be told Roy Mustang was still a virgin! Sure he had kissed a lot of girls, but the boys lips felt like heaven, he felt the hot breath of the other in his mouth then he darted his tongue into the sweat caverns.

But you really need to listen to me,  
Because I'm telling you the truth.  
I mean this.  
I'm okay!  
Trust me!

Their lips stayed locked to one another until they both needed air, Ed gingerly touched his swollen lips with his flesh finger as shivers ran their coarse up and down his spine, eyes still half lidded from that great kiss. He blushed pulling his feet up to his chest and wrapping his arms about them burring is head in his knees as the tears came heavy and fast, while sobbing out.

"I'm sorry!" he quivered as the coat fell from his hunched form, Roy smiled a knowing smile picking up his slightly wet coat and drawing the boy closer so he now sat in his lap and cried into his white under shirt; which was now wet with the boys tears. He couldn't resist combing a hand through those golden locks as it seemed to calm him down, the scared one in his lap chanced a look, while he peered into golden eyes just as bright as the sun and a flushed face with pink on the cheeks.

"Don't be sorry Ed." He smiled placing a kiss on his head while cuddling him secretly like a plushy, he seemed to calm down in Roy's arm snuggling closer into his chest for warmth as it were since the rain kept coming but that's not what they both heard.

I'm not okay.  
I'm not okay.  
Well I'm not okay.  
I'm not oh-fuckin kay I'm not okay.  
Well I'm not okay.  
Okay.

Roy held Ed in his arms till the boy feel asleep and he to yawned, the rain had finally stopped but it was almost night time and knew most his subordinates had gone home; smiling he closed the umbrella holding it in one hand and draped Ed over the other, how he managed to get inside was well beyond me it's the mystic Roy Mustang powers! –caugh- anyway he went up to his office with a tired Ed and smiled putting him on the couch with a few pillows, then putting his coat over the boy as a blanket. He sighed seeing he still had papers to sign and went over to his desk to start signing things. Within three hours he finally finished and sat down on the couch with the boy, suddenly he felt very tired as he pulled Ed close to snuggle with while sleeping and closed his eyes.

Ed sighed listening to a strong and steady heartbeat it was just like his mom would do when he was a child, she would cradle him in her arms and let him listen to her heart beat until he fell asleep. Eh! He awoke to something clinging to him as he struggled to get up but found a lump of obsidian hair in his view, and a pair of hands on him; one encircling his waist and the other rubbing his cheek. A blush grew on his cheeks as he looked down slightly to see humored black charcoal eyes look into his, another blush crept up his cheeks as the hand about his waist was lifted and said body was pushed up along with Mustang.

"Sleep well, I know I did chibi plushy." He said playfully kissing him on the lips feather light, while the hand that left his cheek combed through his long hair, wait where was his red hair tie? He looked around and found that his tie was on Roy's wrist, eh must of taken it off during last night, wait what DID we do last night! He was a bit frantic as his eyes portrayed his emotions.

"Ed are you okay?" he asked as silence dominated the room for those few seconds after the kiss, he shook his head and smiled, at least he didn't hurt any where that was a good sign.

"Cocky Colonial, don't you know I'm not okay." He chuckled pulling the face of Roy back over to his own as they made out on the couch, while Riza had been fully aware of the situation in the office she told the others to take the day off while the men played on the couch.

Well it's needless to say that the rest of the subordinates were happy, Havoc smoked as per usual outside but with one hand smoking and the other possessively put in the pocket of one Cain Fury; who just smiled up at him with a glint of love in his eyes.

Hughes was on another picture spree with some random guy who actually died of bordem right there with the last picture; that's when the popiratsi arrived with questions about how the man died, to this Hughes replied.

"Photo's are a dead give away." He smirked and laughed like a maniac as the coroners took the body away; giving a sly look he walked over to Hawkeye showing her the pics but he only got through the first one when it was shot out of his hand and had a gun pointed to his head, now he was crying a river not over his life –sigh- over his daughters ruined picture.

Armstrong was no were near the HQ, if he had been then everyone would of run away because of the sparkle intake of the masses and the fact that when he over zealously sparkled the whole room would fill with pink and suffocate people! –twitch-

Okay moving on, last we come back to the couple on the couch when Ed wonders hat they really did last night. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Roy's neck, tey were now on a first name basis.

"Roy what did we do last night?" was the question of the hour as said man smirked, still playing with his unbraided hair, breath was on Ed's ear as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was the only reply as Roy was knocked onto the floor with the metal hand and a irritable sigh escaped his lover who now got up and stomped off probably to go tell his brother that he was a total perv. Oh my he forgot to do some of his paper work, oh well its Friday afternoon time for lunch, as he rounded the corner he sweat dropped as Lieutenant Hawkeye had a gun to him, he cried a river as well about facing and marching back to his office to finish his work; while Hughes lay in a puddle of dog pee because she had knocked him out and Black Hyate couldn't wait to go outside and used Hughes as a doggy hydrant instead. -FIN-

Whee this was actually fun to write to, the reason for scattering the songs lyrics is so you can get the POV from both Edward and Roy, hope you like please review! o Oh as for the sparkles o-o –gets out treasure trunk and opens, Armstrong sparkles litter the whole trunk- Yeah when he sparkles too much I snatch them away to be put here for storage just incase he runs out of sparkles but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. –smiles- 


End file.
